


Little Eternity

by SicklySweet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping, Yuuri's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySweet/pseuds/SicklySweet
Summary: Yuuri wakes up from a nap with Victor and reflects.





	Little Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic based on a picture I saw on Tumblr! also posted on my Tumblr :)
> 
> Questions and comments always loved <3

His lips were soft against his skin, his breath gently passing over as the sleeping man dreamed without worry. His strong arms holding him close as he dozed with his lover. Victor was everything that was right in the world. His eyes blinked open, moving to up at his silver-haired love's sleeping face. He was perfect. 

The light gently filtered in through the window as they slept the lazy Saturday away. It was rare that the two of them got to spend so much time together just being lazy. He was almost scared to break the silence. He didn’t want to leave the small eternity he had found staring at Victor's face. 

How did he ever find himself with this man? How did he deserve to lay on their bed and completely ignore the world? If the warmth in his chest was anything to go by it was the happiest time for him. Letting the world go by ignored, no anxiety, no worry, just them, together. Even if the other was sleeping. 

He couldn’t stop staring, he should think it was somewhat creepy, that he would just stare at the other while they slept. He should just stop and snuggle back in. But how could he when each of Victor's lashes were so perfect. When his skin was so clear and his features so relaxed. There was nothing fake here, a rare moment where Victor wasn’t completely switched on, wasn’t putting on a show for the rest of the world to see. 

His eyes drifted down to his lips, parted just so, relaxed and perfect. The lips he had seen turn into a smile, lips that he had kissed so many times. They were as perfect as the rest of Victor's face. He wanted to touch them, kiss them, but that would break the quiet world, and ruin their secret moment. 

He let his eyes wander back up to find Victor's, only to see them open. Piercing blue eyes, staring into his own like he could see his soul. He was captivated, caught staring at him openly, his own lips parted just slightly before Victor's hand moved up to hold a single finger to those perfect lips. His lips closed again, still staring at his love. 

Victor's eyes closed once more, the hand moving from the lips to the back of his head, pulling him into the crook of his neck. He sighed into Victor's neck, letting his eyes closed once more. It seemed that their little eternity could last for just a little bit longer. With the warmth from the light and the quiet peace that filled the room, the sleep lured them back into its comforting hold.


End file.
